Alluring Secret
by InZane-Zaki-kun
Summary: "Who knows? Love is not the same for an angel. Maybe that seraph had to make a deal with the devil just to be an imperfect being and love a human who ensnared her once cold heart." Warning: Angst... and Drama


**a/n: ** So elsayousassysnowqueen in tumblr posted an image of FrozenXAlluringSecret and since I already created a fic two years ago about Alluring Secret and decided to modify it and make a Frozen ElsAnna version :) well enjoy... I think?

* * *

**Alluring Secret**

_When the fruit of sin falls into decay_  
_They can meet again, till then..._

Long ago in time long forgotten, there lived an angel. She was a seraph class angel and one of the Great King's five seraphs. Among them, she was known for being an ice angel who follows only her own rules and the Great King's, despite being the most rebellious her loyalty to the Great King was greater than any other. No matter what the Great King ordered her to do, she finishes it with perfection. She is the perfect seraphim angel, no matter what her attitude may be. And that's what made the Great King worried.

"My angels, please come to me." Said the Great King. He was within his throne room, all decorated by white and gold, alone and sitting by his low seated throne in the middle of the vast room. Waiting patiently as always, he was prepared to the oncoming barrage of bickering from two of his seraphs.

As the Great King predicted, the golden doors opened and a bunch of yelling, laughing and a few chiding erupted from the other side. Five women, all donned with six white wings, entered while they are arguing with each other. Even if they do quarrel at each other, the Great King just smiled and shook his head a bit knowing the usual entrance of his elite angels. "May I know what the topic of argument is this time, my angels?" he asks with his voice full of mirth.

The elite angels wore clothes that are not like the other ranking angels. Each of them wore different clothing according to different cultures. One of them have a long curly red hair and dressed in a dark teal Medieval-style off-the-shoulder long sleeved dress and floor-length skirt, taupe boots. Her six white wings were folded securely on her back. Vibrant blue eyes looked at the lone figure seating at the middle of the room that has an amused expression on his face. With a cheeky smile, she pointed her thumb behind her. "They are at it as usual, my King. Typical lassies if ya ask me." she said in a thick accent.

Another seraph, beside the redhead, was wearing Chinese red with golden trimming robes, golden dragons embroidered by the left side of her white pants and her feet was covered by a pair of black flat shoes. Her dark brown eyes looked tired as she gaze up to the Great King in front of them. Shaking her short black hair, the dark-brow eyed angel could only apologize to their beloved Great King. "It's them again, please forgive our rude entrance." She apologized, her folded wings showing as she bowed before the Great King.

A fit of small giggles came from an auburn haired seraph. She has a more modest look than the rest of the seraph-class angels. She wore a blue dress, white V-neck blouse with long sleeves, white petticoat, white apron and black ballet shoes. Her six wings were folded neatly behind her and shrouded by her long mahogany hair. As she followed her co-seraphs, she found it amusing how their usual gatherings always ended up someone arguing. "I'm sure the Great King is used to our unique arrivals. Those two are always at each other's throat." She said softly. Her hazel colored eyes trailed up to one of the women arguing and she sighed dreamily.

One of the seraphs causing the commotion did not stop her verbal war with the woman before her. Flaring red haired angel continued to argue with the remaining one of them intensely, ignoring the fact that they are being seen by their Great King. The flaring red haired angel was dressed in a dress with light blue long sleeves, a dark blue bodice, and a blue shirt pairing it up with black heels. Her set of wings were spread wide open as a barrage of insults was all she spoke towards the last member of their group. And in return, she was insulted by the last seraph in multiple folds.

Last but never the least is the one all angels deemed as the most perfect angel that the Great King recruited. She was an epitome of beauty. She has a long platinum-blonde braided hair with a few of her bangs styled in a wind-swept manner and some snowflakes decorated along the braid, her piercing blue eyes glared at their fiery red-haired companion, and her colorful of insults can be made into her very own vocabulary. This angel, among the five of them wore something more grandeur. Her choice of clothing is an off-the-shoulder crystal-blue dress with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves, long transparent glitter trail cape, and ice high heels. The three smaller wings on her back were wrapped around her body while the reBellening three folded on her back.

"It's her fault grandfather! She hoarded all the chocolates again! Belle here had to force her to share!" The fiery red haired angel told their Great King.

"It is not my fault you are slow!" the ice beauty retorted. Icy blue eyes stared down towards the fiery red haired angel's lighter blue colored eyes.

"You froze the whole chocolate table!"

Belle, the European dressed seraph, went in between them and placed her hands on the two other angel's faces. All she can do is to silence them and give an apologetic look to their Great King. "Pardon their lack of respect at times my Great King. Ariel is still traumatized when Elsa here played the prank on her by freezing her along with the chocolates when Ariel tried to get ahead of Elsa."

"Fun times Belle, Fun times with a capital F! Ya have to admit; Ariel's face was frozen stiff and all the lass could do was to move her eyes while her whole body was like a popsicle. Even the other angels found it hilarious how Ariel was caught by Elsa's magic." The thick accented angel chimed happily.

Belle glared at the curly redhead, indicating to stop adding wood to the fire that is already roaring wildly. "Merida, I beg you to shut your mouth."

"Belle is right Merida. We don't want another spa session just to melt the ice off of any of you." The Chinese-dressed angel piped in.

"C'mon Mulan! Don't you want to see another 'Ice vs Water' fight? Unless you want it to be 'Ice vs Fire'?" Merida suggested, wagging her eyebrows. Last time there was a battle with Elsa, the Ice angel; heaven infirmary was full of angels that needs to be thawed from their ice prisons.

All the Great King can do is laugh at their antics. It was always the usual sighting whenever they are together. "I see… Then Elsa, please refrain from freezing other angels." He said in a gentle tone. With his words, Elsa nodded in agreement. "Ah, now back to what I am to tell you. As you all know, you are my most elite angels. My strongest guards,"

"The most beautiful, sexy and hot angels known to the whole universe you have created." Merida added with a smirk.

"Yes, if that is your opinion my dear Merida." The great King couldn't help but laugh again at Merida's added description to their team. "Though, you all are also my busiest angels among them. Hence I want all of you to have a vacation. Let others prove their worth to me and you five have a few months rest."

All of the seraphs smiled and were about to thank the Great King when Elsa reacted differently. All six wings spread out as if they are ready for flight; she stepped forward towards the Great King. "Vacation!? Please leave me out of this and let me be by your side as always my Great King." To Elsa, vacation means abandoning her job, her post. It meant she would be useless to her Great King and the Great king knew of this mindset. The other seraphs knew of this too. Elsa loves her position as a seraph and loves their Great King like he's her father hence they stood quietly, letting Elsa deal with the news.

A gentle smile was all the Great King can give to his angel. His right hand gestured for Elsa to come close to him and the angel followed obediently. He stood up from his low throne, towering Elsa, and engulfed his angel in a fatherly hug until her wings relaxed. "Elsa, Elsa... You, among the angels worked so hard for the sake of humanity and me. However you too should rest. You are a being capable of being tired like anyone else. I beg you my dear child, as Merida would say, take a break!" He said with a grin.

Hearing the begging of her Great King, Elsa had no choice but to agree. Hugging the father figure back and nodding her head, she acknowledges the order of the Great King. Thinking that it was one of the duties she must obey. "If the great King truly wishes, I am in no position to argue."

* * *

After a few discussions about the safety of their kingdom and who would take charge for the meantime they are away, the five seraphs decided to walk around the garden, talking about the recent vacation news.

"What are your plans for this vacation? We are given a year to play and relax." Belle asked her companions.

With a flick of her black hair, Mulan was confident in her plans for the said vacation. Among the five of them, Mulan is known to be a charmer of the angels. It was due to her small issue with her ability to shift forms. Thus her enchanter attitude has been known throughout heaven and the fact that she was the angel of love before she was appointed to be a seraph. The way she spoke to the angels made them fall for her but they all know whom the former cupid offered her heart to. "I'll be spending it with my love. He is a bit sad that I spend little time with him now. Though I wish he would cease accusing me of coveting other angels." She faked a sigh dramatically. "It is not my fault they offer their hearts to me and it's rather impolite to reject their love."

"You are no longer the 'Cupid' Mulan. Remember, the day you've fallen for Shang was the day you quitted to be Cupid. He has every right to accuse you as it is what you keep on doing." Belle scolded Mulan. Looking above, her sight was set towards their youngest seraph that was enjoying her time flying. "Well that leaves me with taking a vacation with Merida. Her father is probably too busy to take care of her during those times. He was appointed as the head of the defense during our vacation." Belle is Merida's usual companion since their family is closely related. A lot of angels speculated they have a relationship like of Mulan and Shang but Belle honestly told them that they are but mere distant cousins. Very distant cousins. If there was indeed someone who caught her interest, it was someone nobody would guess and she would like it to stay that way.

While the two are talking and Merida is flying, the remaining seraphs are in a midst of another verbal war. Their topic at hand is which of them had the most awesome fight with a daemon.

"No! That fight with the Abominable Snowman doesn't count. That darn dog practically threw itself to you and acted like a puppy when you first saw it. Not to mention you took it here and made it as a pet and named it Marshmallow!" Ariel defended.

Elsa furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "Hey, my dear Marshmallow is a vicious Snowman. The fact he went down without a fight after seeing me is proof that I'm strong enough to tame him without fighting. Your fight with that octopus-lady like daemon, Ursula, doesn't count since you just used your father's trident to fork her."

"I'm resourceful you ignorant angel!" Ariel defended.

"Alright you two break it up." Belle interjected. She had enough of the two angel's arguing and threatened them of no more food if they kept at it. In reality, she knew that the two angels are the best of friends. No one can beat their tandem in terms of fighting daemons or their competitiveness in terms of trying to outdo each other. "So anyway, what are your plans, Ariel? Elsa?"

The red-haired angel lay down on the grass and looked at how Merida was happily flying. The recent news was a surprise to her and she doesn't know how to spend her year of vacation. "Hmm, not hat sure. Maybe annoy Elsa for a few days, hang around by the fishing holes or just be lazy at home. Ha! I bet that is much better than this Ice angel's idea of vacation. I know it would just be 'Training, training, chocolate eating, training and more training' kind of vacation." she teased Elsa.

"Shut up! See you when I see you." With that cold reply, she spread out her majestic wings and flew away.. Along her flight back, a trail of ice followed beneath her, causing some unfortunate angels to be either stuck on ice or slipped on it. Not minding what her powers are doing, her mind was now focused on going home. Home where her little brother is. It has been a few days since she saw her younger brother and the year of vacation would be enough to babysit her most beloved family. Her only family.

"I wonder what she would be doing during her vacation?" Mulan wondered out loud.

"The usual. She would take care of that adoptive brother of hers. Aside from us and the Great King, Olaf is the other person who thinks Elsa is not the perfect image of an angel that everyone is sees her." Belle spoke out knowingly. Of course she would know since she spends some time with Olaf and Elsa when the platinum-blonde haired seraph was forced to rest.

* * *

Landing by the front door of their humble home, Elsa immediately heard the childish laughter of her little brother. A rare smile appeared on her usually emotionless face and she made her way inside their home.

The chuckling stopped and quickly replaced by a childish squeal. Elsa's younger brother saw her when her reflection appeared by the mirror and she braced herself to receive her brother's head on pouncing.

"Elsa!" Olaf greeted with happiness. The angel was dressed in child-size Greek robes with his two wings spread wide open.

"Hello Olaf, how are you today? Are you taking good care of yourself when I am away?" she greeted and asked her younger brother. Steadying her hold on the small angel, she nuzzled her head onto Olaf's golden locks and relaxed her tensed muscles. She was thankful that the young angel gave her such effect.

A small fit of giggles came from Alyssa when she felt Elsa's breath on her head. "Yep! Kai and Gerda visits me and takes good care of me. Thank you for asking them to be here."

"Well anything for my little snowman. Kai and Gerda are good baby sitters and a good protector if you are to be in danger." The top seraph assured her little brother. With the young angel still in her arms, she walked towards their shared room and gently laid her little brother on the bed. "The Great King gave me a year of vacation. Now, what does my little brother want to do during this whole year? Do you want me to go down to the human realm and fetch you one of those books that shows the season of warmth? Or those that discuss on different subjects they discover?"

Olaf watched her older sister stretch a few times, due to either stress or over straining of using her powers. One thing that the younger blonde angel would never forget is that his sister never neglected him even if she was too busy. The books his sister offered are nice things but for now it was something he does not desire. "No, no books for now. But I do want to see what a wedding gown looks like." Yes a wedding gown. It fascinated him when Gerda was reading her a book that always ended in the lines: 'Happily ever after.' cliché yes but the picture books shows different drawings of elegant dress and he always hears it being called as a wedding dress.

This caught the seraph by surprise. Her wings folded with the last set of wings folding by her waist she then kneeled in front of her brother after shaking her surprised demeanor. "A dress used for the ceremony of matrimony? Oh, what does my little brother want to do with it? Surely you do not wish to be wed since I deem no angel for now who deserve you and I'm not that sure if wedding dresses suits you." She winked at her little brother.

Lightly poking the forehead of her sister, Olaf blew a raspberry to Elsa and explained on why he wanted to see such dress. "No silly. I just want to see one that is not in the picture books. And I want to see a black wedding dress."

"Black? That is unusual. Why does my brother wants a black wedding dress? Clearly all of those human ceremonies like the lighter color for that type of clothing."

Olaf beamed a smile towards Elsa and said, "Because black is the color of my big sister. Because whenever I see the color black, I can see the confidence and loyalty that my sister shows!"

It made Elsa smile yet again and she grabbed her brother and hugged her tightly. Her beloved little brother looked up to her and it made her proud. "Then I shall get that dress and give it to you Olaf." Elsa said with a wide smile.

* * *

The Human realm. Place that the Great King created for his beloved creations. But the humans he loved so much turned the place to a mocking beauty. There are those that still display the nature's well deserved scenery but the majority of the places are filled with pollution and conniving humans.

And Elsa despises such humans.

"If not for the favorable type of confectionary they created, I would never take leisure time here." The top seraph mumbled while walking by the cobbled path towards the house the humans calls a 'convenience store'. Her icy blue eyes stared at the blazing ball of light provider and wondered how long she had been walking just to get to her first stop. "Leaving Olaf with Gerda and Kai just for her gift should be worth it. For now I should find a place to stay. Maybe the holy temple offers a place for me to spend the nights I am to stay here." She muses.

Time in the human realm differs in their holy kingdom. A thirty rotational rises of the sun while staying in such place equivalents to a movement of sun or the moon in her home. How she hated the slowness of the human time progress.

The chimes of the glass door rang and the clerk immediately ceased whatever she was doing and greeted the new comer. Dressed in a white iron pressed polo that is caged tightly by a black vest and a pencil-cut skirt with matching high-heels, the new customer of the small store bear no mind to the greeting that was directed to her. Without even saying a word to the clerk, the _human _woman went to the condiments section and ignored all sighs of adoration and catcalls directed to her.

_'Humans prey easily on outer appearance alone. They are drawn easily by the thing that piques their interest. Such is the reason that a certain human fell for a daemon angel. But I have to admit, that daemon angel was something.'_ Elsa thought along the time she scans for her favorite human confectionary.

It was necessary for any angel, be any rank, to dress like a human whenever they come down to their realm. It was said that angels are viewed as holy beings by humans and are sometimes been worshipped or feared. Though they have the ability to inflict holy elemental magic to ward off evil, they are just mere angels. Creations of the Great King and able to bleed or even feel pain. They can be close to be considered humans if not for their wings and the magic flowing within their veins.

"Human realm is so polluted that even my magic is weakened." The pale angel whined softly, still not used to the restrictions the human realm gives her.

With all of her time browsing around, Elsa felt herself stiffen and eyes shot wide open. No dark confectionary was seen within the store. The one the humans call as 'dark chocolate' was nowhere to be found. With haste, she approached the clerk and inquired on where her favorite food was.

"Pardon me miss, may you direct me where is the supply of chocolates? Dark ones to be specific. It seemed to be missing from your store and I would like to puerchase a few of them." Elsa asked politely. It was unusual for her to be polite but the Great King insisted that an angel must show respect towards others, but he did gave her permission to act like how she wanted when she's with Ariel.

The clerk blushed madly when she heard Elsa's melodious voice. It was like a song meant to be sung within church walls but she was lucky enough to hear them.

"Are you fine, miss?" Elsa asks as soon as she saw the clerk blushed.

Regaining the ability to speak, the clerk nodded her head and tried to control her blush. "Ah y-yeah. So umm- chocolates? I'm sorry we are all out of chocolates. Actually, the whole town is. There will be a party down by the central and ordered the whole supply from the dealers. Something about a party for their daughter who would be married and wanted chocolates in her wedding. The next supply will be next month." she explained. After what she had said she couldn't help but feel sorry for the beautiful customer. She watches how the customer expressed sadness after hearing the news about chocolates and that made her think it may be the chance she can get such beauty to her bed. "If you want beautiful, I have some at my place and you can have them." she offered, her voice conveyed of lust, one that Elsa is very well familiar of.

Heartbroken with the news, Elsa didn't even hear the last few words the clerk told her. She merely slump her shoulders and went out of the store. She had to wait for another holy day to get her favorite confectionary and she despised staying at the human realm. But it was also a great opportunity to look for the dress Olaf wanted, hence she just sighed in defeat and turned to look for a place to stay.

* * *

"Why don't they have a holy temple here?!" Elsa angrily whined. She had been walking for hours around the busy town and she found no place of worship the angels usually seek refuge at. Her feet dragged along the noisy place and lead her to the small park that she found rather quaint for a place of smoke and noise. The day was becoming of ill luck to her. She wasn't able to find refuge, the dress she seeks is nowhere to be found and worst of all, her favorite confectionaries are all gone. She was on the verge of crying as the sun was now beginning to turn to night.

"Huh? Why is a cute business woman like you moping in a place like this?" a voice questioned her predicament. The voice was rather thicker but feminine than the other voices Elsa heard. Looking up to the one who saw her sudden weakness, she saw the prettiest set of blue crystals she had ever seen. The seraph in disguise was awestruck at the woman in front of her that offered her a smile. "Uhh-"

"Did I disturb you?" the human asked. She's oblivious to the fact that she made the most powerful seraph immobile and speechless after saying a few words towards her. A skill no daemon ever inflicted on the seraph. "Maybe I broke your voice? Too bad, you look like an angel too, with that blushing and your beautiful hair that is." The human giggled softly while praising the beauty of the woman sitting by the bench.

Hearing the term 'angel' and being told she was blushing; Elsa blinked and then glared at the human. Her glare has the same effect to humans as it has with her fellow angels but she was again surprised that the woman in front of her giggled some more after seeing her glare. It was an odd scene. When the woman stopped laughing and smiled at her, Elsa felt something she never felt before. Her heart was pounding like mad. It was the same feeling when she was within the heat of battle but there was no battle present. No daemons or even no Ariel arguing with her. '_So why does my heart beat like a heavy set of drums while I am looking at her?'_ she wondered.

The human female waited for the other to speak but it was tempting to tease her seeing that the woman easily blushes at her compliments. "are you just going to gawk at me? I do hope all that staring doesn't mean you find me rather unattractive." She teased.

"Err-no. Sorry." Elsa had to bite her tongue to avoid retorting any rude comments. Belle already lectured her about lashing out on innocent angels or humans.

The crimson eyed girl just shook her head and offered her assuring smile. "No offense taken I assure you. So what's a fine looking woman like you doing in a children's park? As fun as it is here in the morning but when the night comes this becomes the hang out of those fearful thugs that was said to do bad things to beauties like you." She pointed out.

Fear. The said word was something Elsa doesn't use so much. The only being she feared was the Great King. "I'll be fine. You should be heading home, miss. As you said this place is dangerous." Warned Elsa. Her icy blye eyes finally caught the whole image of the woman talking to her.

The woman was dressed in a one piece light purple sundress and wearing a pair of sandals. It complemented her strawberry-blonde long hair that's tied in twin braids and her blue that always caught staring for more than necessary.

"Maybe. I was heading home when I saw you here. I was worried and had to warn you."

"No need to miss. And besides, this would be my temporary shelter. I cannot find any place to stay at for the moment." Elsa explained.

The strawberry-blonde haired woman found sincerity at the dark haired woman's words and her emerald eyes showed it as well. "Can't you afford to stay at a hotel? There are a few of them down by the road." She pointed the place she spoke of. Somehow she can't imagine such well-dressed woman to be poor.

But Elsa shook her head. All the money she has is allotted for her chocolates and Olaf's requested clothing. The option of using the money for other means is a sign of temptation to her and it would cause her a few consequences in the future. "No."

A hand was reached out towards Elsa and a sweet smile was offered with it. Emerald eyes looked curiously to why the woman who was talking to her offered her hand as if asking her to accompany her. "Then stay at my place for a while! You cannot stay here for the cops might grab you or some thieves might hurt you and nobody around here would offer you a free lodging. So?"

Elsa believed that humans always asked for something in return. Whenever she enters the Great King's room, she hears the pleadings of the humans. Their gratitude with their lives or such and along with it is the wishes they seek. "I don't have the means to repay your kindness." She answered while still not taking the offered hand of help.

Without hesitating at all, the strawberry-blonde haired woman grabbed Elsa's right hand and pulled her up. The action caused the seraph to jerk forward and collide with her gently. This caused her to laugh and apologize at Elsa for her brash behavior. "I will not take no for an answer. C'mon! You don't have to pay me anything!" she said as she dragged Elsa towards her place.

Confusion was etched on the seraph's face. There were still kind humans among the rotten ones that the human realm has now and she can't believe such a woman who was dragging her was one of them. And the fact that when her body collided with the woman, it made her feel unusual from the inside. Like her stomach contained millions of butterflies fluttering around and her heart beating wildly.

* * *

Elsa learned that the kind woman's name is Anna Summers. She stayed at her home, the whole floor of those the humans call 'condominium', and found a lot of things about her.

How her way of speaking is due to her ethnicity, how she loves chocolates, her work as an event planner and even her life with a man that made Elsa wince a few times whenever she hears it.

With the two weeks of staying at Anna's place, Elsa then realized what she felt was like the reason of Mulan's abrupt resignation to being cupid just to be with their fellow angel named Shang.

It was what the sons of Cupid always say-

"Love…" Elsa whispered. It shook her to the very core. Such emotion was never alive within her. Such emotion is something she always thought was never to be felt by her.

But now, a human… a beautiful and kind woman made her feel such monstrous feeling. "Why do I feel such emotion… Have I fallen in love with a-" she whispers again and frowned.

But such love was forbidden. Not the kind of love the humans deem as immoral like loving the same gender. It was a stupid made up law by those who feared the unknown and those who felt jealous of the true raw emotion such humans feel. The Great King never told any human or angel it was forbidden to love the same gender but the humans are stupid enough to make their own rules of having such emotional attachment as taboo. But the forbidden love that was implied by her beloved Great King is the one she is currently feeling.

Between an angel and a human.

She was in a dilemma. Elsa knew that Anna never thought of loving her like a man should love a woman. She would be married to the man she thinks as destined for her. The man that Elsa saw as a good man. "How… why do I feel this? Why do I feel love for her? Why do I lust for her?" She questions and began to pace around the room. "Maybe I should just go home. I'll have the other angels find the dress and my chocolates… before it's too late for me." Her voice cracked as she said those words. Each thought was like a knife cut, leaving a deep emotional wound to her heart.

Her emerald eyes looked outside the glass window and stared at the fading sun. "Why do I feel like I want to steal her away?! Why am I selfish enough to think of making her mine!?"

_**-Maybe you should?-**_

"Who's there?!" Elsa yelled, looking around the empty place. Anna was nowhere in sight as the strawberry-blonde haired woman was busy working. Scanning the area for traces of any life or even voices, she failed to locate the one who spoke to her.

_**-I can help you... Seraph of the Great King-**_

The voice was playful, childish maybe. Elsa scanned around and found a white haired teen wearing a white polo and white pants, sitting by the railings of the balcony. The teen has pink colored eyes that shone of mischief and Elsa felt danger upon realizing who the teen is. "You are Hans. Son of the daemon king." Elsa said to the teen.

_**-Correct! Let's give the seraph a bear as prize!-**_ Hans spoke happily, snapping his fingers and a wolf stuff toy appeared at the arms of Elsa_. __**–Or a wolf stuff toy would do? Haha, darn. Human world really is making my powers loopy.- **_

"What do you want fucking bastard?" whenever Elsa faces a daemon, her politeness immediately disappears.

_**-Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! The angel said a bad word!-**_ the teen daemon laughed loudly, bouncing by the balls of his heels. _**–Seriously, you are too fun to watch.-**_

Elsa knew that no human will see her wings. She spreads all of her wings angrily and her human clothes burned, only to reveal her seraphim clothes. Her emerald eyes glared at Hans who just smiled at her like he was taunting her. No daemon ever lived the day after taunting her. The white wings flapped wildly and floated Elsa a few inches above the floor. With a speed compared to light, the son of the daemon king was pinned to the ceiling of the balcony.

**-Ack! Easy you demonic seraph! Sometimes I wonder if you are not a hybrid-** Hans continued to joke while at the brink of death.

"Tell me what are you doing here and what do you want?!"

With a blink of an eye, Hans and Elsa are now inside the condo unit, sitting by the living area sofa. A trick of the daemons_**. –I am here to offer the perfect seraph a deal-**_

"Angels don't deal with daemons you heathen."

But Hans just smirked. He enjoys the insults that Elsa throws at him. _**–Well I happen to have a solution to your dear love problem. –**_

Elsa's brows furrowed. "What do you mean? Why would a daemon help an angel? Especially me, who sent almost all of your high ranking monsters to oblivion."

_**-I just understand the feeling of unrequited love and forbidden love just tickles my excitement. So are you going to listen, Elsa of the five great seraphs?-**_ with a flick of his hand, a black box appeared atop of the coffee table and atop of it was a red apple.

* * *

A week before the month would end; Anna just finished talking with the church priest who would host her wedding. It had been a week since Elsa disappeared. Her hand unconsciously went up to touch her lips and she felt herself blushing at the thought of Elsa's last night with her.

Society never deemed same sex relationship as acceptable. Raised as a woman who value image more than anything else, she only thought that loving the same gender is the same as burning your soul in hell. But she never felt so much electricity when Elsa's lips captured hers. When the stranger who begged her for a box full of chocolates hugged her so gently like she was a fragile doll or her small smiles and giggles that sounded like windchimes. The actions made her feel alive and her body reacting in more ways than one. Her mind thought of the man she would marry and how society would find her disgusting.

But her heart felt how much she longed for Elsa.

"Where are you Elsa..." She sighed heavily. Within her arms she carried her wedding dress. A black dress that is embroidered with gold trimmings and laces. Her fiancé asked about the choice ominous color of clothing and she only said that black was never ominous and is a symbol of courage where the colors shine brightly when matched with.

"You have such a nice wedding dress. May you tell me where can I get one of those aswell? My brother would love to see that."

Surprised by the sudden cold yet alluring voice, Anna stopped dead in her tracks and saw a man smiling at her. The man wore black suit with white pin stripes and a red colored vest. Anna found him attractive like no other man she had ever seen. The long blonde hair tied into a high pony tail showed the man's striking icy blue like eyes. His eyes may be like gems but she can see they mourn for something and the smile was more of a sadden smile than a cheery one. The man bowed before her and introduced himself to Anna.

"My name is Elisse Angelos. A pleasure to meet you, Anna."

She couldn't help but shiver when she heard the man say his name icily and when he spoke her name like it naturally rolled out his tongue perfectly.

* * *

Three days past since the two met, Anna couldn't help but to fall for the young man named Elisse. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and Elisse didn't hide his romantic intentions from her as well. Even after informing the man of her on-coming wedding, the man never stopped his special treatment to her. Elisse stayed the gentleman he is.

When they go out, Elisse offered her anything she has wanted and he offered her his most gentleman manner that all the men have forgotten since the time of knights and kings.

Elisse was making her fall deeper in love with him.

Elisse made her sin.

_Elisse is her sin._

* * *

On a sudden rainfall while walking across the garden of the hotel that Anna would have her first night with the soon-to-be husband, they were stranded by the huge tree which sheltered them from the pouring rain. Both laughed at how they are stuck alone in the middle of the vast garden and not wanting to be drenched by the heavy pouring of heaven.

"I remember being lost in a forest once. I was only a child then." Anna said while her crimson eyes watched the droplets of rain falling from the leaves.

Elisse was a quiet man. He spoke when needed and he whispered what he deemed is worth of praise. Still wearing his trademark dark colored clothes, he leaned by the tree trunk and listened to Anna's beautiful voice.

"I was scared and alone. But you know, I think I wasn't alone that time. Because when I was shivering in fear, I felt someone hugged me to stop my fear. My body felt something soft engulfing it and a bit ticklish too. But when I tried to think of what it was, I couldn't see anything or anyone. Then I blanked out and woke up at my bed." She turned to face Elisse and smiled at him. "But you know I think I was saved by my guardian angel."

Elisse just smiled back a mournful smile. It was something that never changed with him along with the sadden look on his eyes. "Guardian angels are everywhere. They may be the lowest rank of an angel but they are the most loved angel of every human in earth. They are those who save the humans from danger, they are those who stay by their humans to watch over them." He explained. He looked up to the huge tree and solemnly let the droplets fall onto his face. "Angels are no different than humans you know. They are not perfect as most humans think. They bleed, they feel pain, and they feel love, jealousy and all the other emotions the humans can feel. They are the Great King's children like humans are."

Anna blushed at watching Elisse's face being wet by the droplets of the rain. Her heart thumped loudly and she had to rein it in order to not cause any more sins she already had. Her ears continued to listen on the melodious voice of the man beside her. "Say Elisse, does that mean God loves all of us equally? Even equal to his beloved seraphim angels you once said to me as the highest ranking angels?"

Without any hesitation, Elisse looked at Anna and approached her slowly. With each step he took, the closer his body reached the beautiful woman in front of him. And when their faces are inches apart, he stopped and watched how the soon-to-be married woman will would react. "The Great King, or God as the humans calls him, also loves all of his creations equally. Whether they are humans-" he paused and stared straight to Anna's eyes. "Or even seraphic angels." He closed the gap between their lips and felt their body filled with lust and love.

* * *

_**-You think I would lie young seraph? I'm the daemon prince! I don't lie! Oh wait! I do! Ahahaha! Just look closely at the mirror-**_ Hans said to a certain cloaked seraph.

The cloaked seraph was by the ravine of the great angel and daemon war. Her mind contemplated on the things that worth all of her heart. When the son of the daemon king suddenly appeared before her, carrying a mirror that shows the human realm, she broke down in tears.

Within the mirror showed Elsa, stealing a kiss from Anna. One would expect the strawberry-blonde haired woman to reciprocate the gesture due to the duration they kissed but what the mirror showed a few minutes after was the ugly truth. Anna pushed Elsa away and shouted how immoral it is to have such feelings. Elsa's face showed dejection and a sad smile and when Anna took her sight away from the seraph, Elsa flew away.

_**-Ahh love is so sweet but also the most painful feeling. Don't you agree? Oh! This is my most favorite part!-**_ Hans said excitedly, pointing at the mirror that Showed Elsa opening the box he gave her.

Inside the box was a grey pistol and Elsa took it without hesitation. The apple beside the box slowly turned to black as Elsa pointed the gun at her chest and when the apple turned completely black, Elsa pulled the trigger.

"Elsa!" the seraph yelled out in shock when the sound of gunshot echoed.

_**-Love is a deep temptation that would put anyone to ruin, young seraph of judgments-**_ With those last words, Hans left the seraph to mourn.

* * *

Waking up within the same bed of her lover, Anna recalled the lustful things she and Elisse did. Her body turned around to face the man who made love to her and she saw something that piqued her curiosity. She had felt it during their hot passionate night and now she has a clear sight of it, she wondered what they were. "Elisse? Love?" she whispered, tapping the naked man beside her.

"Yes love?" Elisse replied without looking at Anna. His scarred back facing the crimson eyed woman that continued to touched the dark scars with her soft fingers.

Anna's hand traced the six crescent marks at Elisse's back along with the nail marks she inflicted due to the night ecstasy. "Why do you have these scars?" she inquired as her finger gently traced the middle scars on Elisse's back.

The ones that traced the longest.

"They are my reminder that love will always be accompanied by pain." Elisse's words bore coldness and sadness at the same time. Slowly turning to face his lover, Elisse's right hand held a circular golden trinket and showed it to Anna. "And as pain will only heal by love, will you be the medicine I need to be cure from this pain forever?" Elisse asked, offering the ring to Anna.

Anna was speechless. With the ring her fiancé gave to her lost along the mound of clothes on the floor, Anna followed what her heart wanted and accepted the proposal of Elisse.

* * *

The week of the wedding came and instead of joyous event should be happening, it was a day of sadness for Anna's ex-fiancé. But as a man, he took it well enough and deemed Elisse as a worthy man for the woman he wished to be his wife. With all the conversations and apologies given, Anna decided to go home where her beloved Elisse is waiting.

With the black wedding dress in her hand, she wanted to give it to Elisse as the man once said he wanted to find such rare dress to give to his little sibling. She wanted to meet Elisse's sibling but he only smiled sadly and told her that it would take a lot of human years before they can meet. A happy thought clouded her mind and she did not mind that the now crowded street turned to the park she and Elsa once met.

A place of taboo for her heart.

"Elsa…" she whispered at the empty park.

The sound of rocks colliding cut Anna's small silent longing and she was graced by the most astonishing being she had ever seen. A woman, dressed in somewhat European maid-like clothes and black ballet shoes stood in front of her. The auburn haired woman stood proudly before Anna and what caught her r attention the most were the six white wings at the back of the said woman.

"Greetings." The beautiful being spoke with a voice like glorious bells.

Anna recognized the being in front of her. "A seraphim angel." Anna said in astonishment. Elisse once told her that seraphim angels are never to be seen by humans. If they do, they either need to convey a huge important message or to-

"You, woman named Anna, are now to be judged. I am Belle, a seraph of the Great King." Belle's left upper lip twitched. " I, acting in my own accord, am here to judge you." Belle said in anger. She reached behind her and pulled out the cold material that was tucked under one of her wings. Within her right hand held an ice-made magnum gun.

The same gun that Elsa uses for daemon judgments.

Belle's words shocked Anna and made her blood froze. "Judged? But why? What did I do wrong to offend God that a seraph has to personally judge me?" she questioned the furious looking angel.

Belle's shoulders shook in anger. Her ears couldn't believe the human asking to why she was being judged. With closed angered eyes, her mind recalled all the happy memories of Elsa. All of the times they fought with the daemons, and all of the failed times she wanted to confess to the cold seraph how much she loves her. "You-" she pulled the hammer of the gun and readied it to fire at the human. "-are guilty of one of the deadly sins and breaking the Great King's commandments. You have committed lust over someone who should not be your husband at that time and worse of all you committed the act of coveting!"

Fear was now filling up Anna's body. She held tightly on the gown that was on her arms and tried to stop her body from shivering in fear. "Lust?! You judge me of lust that is the pure evil of all humans and I am not the only one who committed it. And to be judge of coveting?! Who or what did I desire that was belonged to someone else?"

"You desired the only person I fell in love with. You desired and took Elsa!" With Belle's angered words, she pulled the trigger that launched a bluish ice bullet. As soon as the bullet pierced the human's chest, Belle fled away to leave Anna's now bloodied body.

* * *

Elisse felt a cold shiver run down his spine and with his primal instincts it meant that trouble is near. Fearing for Anna's safety, he ran out of Anna's condo unit and searched every corner for his beloved human.

It took him an hour to check the park and there he found Anna, lying on the sand with blood seeping from her abdomen. With haste he ran towards his beloved, sank down to his knees and cradled the body of his lover.

The lifeless body of Anna.

"My dear, lying cold. I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day." Elisse spoke sadly, tucking the stray locks of hair away from Anna's pale face.

"My sin against God..." Elisse hugged Anna's body closer to him as he sobbed his sadness out. "All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death. So I will die for you..."

With a few breaths, Anna's eyes slowly opened and she saw the most bizarre thing. She was hearing the voice of Elisse a while ago but now she's hearing the sad tone of Elsa's whispers. She looked at the body holding her close and the once black hair turned to midnight blue and the sad emerald eyes shone with pure agony. "Els-a?"

The once was seraph heard her lover spoke her name. It was a long time since she heard Anna spoke out her name. But as she felt her body slowly lightening, she only had a small smile of relief to show to her most beloved.

"I believe that's my fate."

With Elsa's fleeing words, the now female body of the human holding Anna released her and a shattering sound of glass filled the strawberry-blonde haired woman's ears. Elsa's body disappeared and a lone black feather was left where Elsa was kneeling. "I love you Anna."

"ELSA!" Anna yelled, clutching on the single black feather that she picked up from the sand. While she cried her eyes out she then realized Elisse's stories on a seraphim angel that was viewed as perfection.

* * *

_"There are no perfect angels. Even for a seraph. Stories tell that there is a seraphim angel that is deemed as the perfect angel. But as I think about it, that seraphim angel lacks something. Something common to all of the Great King's creation." Elisse's calm voice said._

_"You're funny Elisse. No angel lacks anything. They are what people see as God's most perfect beings."_

_"Ahh that is not correct love. That one seraph lacked the will to love and fight for love. Sure she loved the Great King but such feeling is the same ashe feeling of duty. Loving another as an equal, as more than a companion is what that seraph lacks." Elisse told Anna with a haughty laugh._

_"If you know all about that seraph then do you think the seraph found love?"_

_But instead of answering verbally, Elisse smiled softly and just turned around, showing his naked back. "Who knows? Love is not the same for an angel. Maybe that seraph had to make a deal with the devil just to be an imperfect being and love a human who ensnared her once cold heart."_

_With Elisse's back turned to her, Anna can't help but to imagine six ink black wings at the places of his scars. Six wings that were said the proof of a seraphim angel._

_"Do you think, if an angel would love a human, will they ever be together? With the forbidden unrequited love of an angel that is." Elisse said sadly. _


End file.
